Means To An End
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: The Winchester siblings have gone through enough loss for a lifetime. Sam died and Dean sold his soul to bring him back. The three are headed down to California for a case, with six months left on the deal. Elizabeth has been plagued with dreams about a strange man that has plans for her. Will they find out who he is? Or will she be leaving her brothers behind because of his plan?
1. Dreams and Dream Trips

**Am I already on my fourth story for this series? Holy crap!**

**I don't own Supernatural because if I did, this stupid hellatus would be over by now!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"You can't just walk away from this, Elizabeth." the strange man said. She was being bothered in the middle of her dreams by this man yet again._

_"I can try." she replied, fed up with this._

_"No, you really can't. We are everywhere. You can't escape the world. Even if you were to kill yourself, we could get to you."_

_"Well, what do you want?" she asked._

_"We need you. And your brothers, eventually."_

_"You can back off, buddy."_

_"Alright, well this is not going how I wished it would have. But what did I expect? A Winchester to not be stubborn. Looks like we're just gonna come for you then. See you soon, Elizabeth."_

* * *

Elizabeth woke with a start. She was sweating and gasping for air. She looked around, confused for a second. Then she remembered she was in a motel room with her two brothers.

Dean was over to her in a second, being in the bed next to her. Sam came over next from the couch he was sleeping on.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Dean asked comfortingly. Both he and Sam sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Nightmare." she answered simply.

"Again?" Sam asked, "What happened this time?"

"He said he needs me. And you guys, but not right now. And that he was coming for me."

"When? How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Do we even know who this guy is?" Sam questioned both of them.

"Nope." Eli replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Good." Sam replied sarcastically.

"We're moving on in the morning. Got a case in California." Dean said.

"Does that mean we get to go to the beach?" Eli asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Good. I could use a little sun. Well I'm going to sleep. Talk to you later." With a yawn, Elizabeth laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The three were out the door and on the road by eight in the morning. Now they were in the Impala, listening to Eye of the Tiger.  
"So what's this case anyways?" Eli yelled over the music.

Sam turned the music down and spoke. "Four people were attacked by their family members. They then fled the scene and were never found."

"And that's our sort of thing why?"

"The family members that did the attacking had had been dead for a while." Sam answered.

"That's our kind of thing."

Dean cranked up the music and earned a bitchface from Sam. Elizabeth laughed at the two of them and started playing air guitar in the back seat. All was well.

For now.

* * *

**FORESHADOWING! I LOVE IT!**


	2. Interrogation or Flirting?

Chapter 2

After a long trip, the three Winchesters stepped out of the car in front of a motel. It was anything but five stars, but it would do.

Sam dropped his bag on one bed and looked at Eli and Dean. They both looked at the bed and dashed at it for it. Dean reached it first and sat down, smiling smugly at Eli. Eli returned the smile and held up Dean's car keys.

"The bed for Baby's keys?" Eli asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't." he responded.

"Oh I would."

Dean stood up reluctantly and swiped the keys from Eli's hands as he walked over to the couch. Elizabeth laughed and dropped down onto the bed. Sam smirked at Dean.

"So what first?" Sam asked.

"Well, we should split up. Someone should go FBI and ask around. Someone else should go to the beach and talk to one of the victims. He owns a bar there." Dean instructed.

"I'M GOING TO THE BEACH!" Elizabeth exclaimed quickly and grabbed her duffel, dashing into the bathroom.

"Who's gonna go with her to make sure she doesn't just go mess around?" Sam asked.

"I'll go." Dean said.

When Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a black bikini top and khaki shorts. She was holding a towel. Dean took his duffel and headed into the bathroom as well. After Dean came out in his swimming trunks, Sam went in. He came out in his suit.

"Meet us at the beach when you're done." Eli said, "And, Sam, I swear to God, if you come in your suit, I will stab you."

"Aye aye." Sam teased and Elizabeth punched him in the shoulder.

With that, Eli walked out the door, holding Dean's key over her head. Dean ran out after her. Sam smiled at his siblings and walked out the door.

* * *

After they dropped Sam off in town, Dean and Eli drove to the beach. They were then sitting at a table in the bar, eying the victim.

"So that's him?" Eli asked, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, I hear he's not talking about the attack though." Dean answered.

"Well would you?"

"Good point. So what's our play?"

"You wait here, and I'll get the information." she said and got up with her drink. Dean was about to say something but Elizabeth was over at the bar before Dean could get it out.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Another drink?" Eli said, smiling.

"Sure." he grinned at her and refilled her drink. He then pulled up a stool in front of Elizabeth and sat down.

"How'd you get that bruise?" she asked, pointing to the mark on his forehead.

"Oh nothing." he said.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"You would think I'm crazy."

"Try me." she put her chin in her hands and bit her lip.

"Well, I was attacked."

"Really?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes. But it was by my grandmother."

"What?!"

"My grandmother died years ago. She was incredibly strong and fast, too."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know! But there was something else that was weird." he told her.

"How does it get any weirder than that?"

"I was eating some food before she broke into my house. She touched my silverware and it was like it burned her or something..."

"Huh..." Eli answered, obviously thinking.

"Needless to say, I've had a weird week." he finished.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later." she said.

Eli got up off of her stool, grabbed her drink, and walked over to Dean's table. The bartender watched her go.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as soon as she sat down.

"Interrogation." she said.

"Really? Because it looked like flirting!" Dean answers.

"Same thing. Anyways, I found out what we're dealing with."

"What?"

"A shapeshifer. He said that his grandma touched his silverware and it hurt." she explained.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that made sense..." Dean responded.


	3. Fun in the Sun

Chapter 3

About an hour later, Sam came into the bar, wearing his swimming suit.

"Good boy." Elizabeth told him. She stretched upwards to pat his head, Sam being much taller than her.

"I'm going to get you for that." Sam said.

"I'm sure you are."

"What did you find?" Dean asked, pulling up a chair for Sam. Sam sat down in it.

"Well, the people that were attacked were in a two mile radius of each other. So that could be a pattern. I still have no idea as to what we're dealing with but it's something." Sam explained.

The bartender that Eli had talked to earlier came up to their table. "Anything I can get you all?" he asked all of them, though he was only looking at Eli.

"No." Sam and Dean answered at the same time, staring at the guy. Elizabeth was holding back laughter.

"Alright." he said and walked away. Eli then cracked up entirely.

"Oh my God, that was gold!" she exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"What was with that guy?" Sam asked.

"He was one of the victims. He wasn't talking about it, so Eli flirted it out of him." Dean responded.

"So do we know what he was attacked by?"

"His grandma." Eli replied simply.

"You know what I mean." Sam told her.

"It's a shapeshifter." Dean spoke up.

"Alright so it's probably in the sewers in the middle of those houses." Sam worked out.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Nope. We are not going right now. We are at the beach, so we are going to act like normal human beings do at the beach." Elizabeth stated.

"Who says?" Sam asked.

"I says." Eli responded, "And to prove my point..." She ruffled Sam's hair once again. She then got up and walked out of the bar, onto the beach.

"That's it!" Sam said. He dropped money on the table and went after her. Dean smiled and followed close behind, not wanting to miss anything.

"Get over here!" Sam yelled happily, chasing her down the beach. Eli had gotten a head-start on Sam, but Sam was gaining fast.

"I can't take you two anywhere!" Dean teased, running after them.

They then spent the next two hours running around and having fun. They played around in the water and even found a Frisbee to throw around. It was a great time. In the end, the three ended up laying down on the beach, tired from all the fun.

"We don't get many days like this." Eli said and both of her brothers nodded.

Little did they know, that they wouldn't get another one like this for a while.


	4. New Discoveries

Chapter 4

The three Winchester siblings headed back to the motel.

"We need some sleep." Dean said, "I want both of you in bed in ten."

"Yes, mom." Elizabeth responded sarcastically. Sam grinned and walked into the room. Eli followed him inside and made it into the bathroom first. Dean followed both of his siblings inside and dropped onto the bed, exhausted. Elizabeth came out in black shorts and a white t-shirt and left the bathroom door open.

Sam and Dean reached the bathroom at the same time. They looked each other in the eye and knew what they had to do.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they said at the same time. Sam chose rock and Dean chose scissors.

"Damn." Dean said. Sam laughed happily and went into the bathroom.

Sam came out and Dean went in. Soon everyone was ready for bed (of course, not in the ten minutes that Dean demanded).

"Goodnight." Dean told his siblings.

"G'night." Sam and Eli responded at the same time.

* * *

_"What do you want?" Eli asked, already sensing the strange man's presence._

_"Am I that predictable now?" he responded._

_"You're avoiding the question."_

_"You're smart as well as pretty. My name's Alexin."_

_"Alright, next question, Alexin. What do you need with me?" she turned towards him._

_"I need you." he walked over to her, "You're a Winchester."_

_"So you're a demon?"_

_"Far from it."_

_"Then what are you?"_

_"Not important. But my family needs your family. And I just happened to get you. You really are the prettiest one." he lightly stroked her cheek, smiling at her._

_"Do you want to keep that hand? If you do, I suggest you stop touching me." a knife instantly appeared in her hand._

_"Alright, alright." Alexin brought his hand down to his side._

_"Good. Now what do you need us for?"_

_"Classified information, sorry. You'll learn soon enough." With that, Alexin disappeared._

_Elizabeth stood there, utterly confused. The knife left her hand and she was left alone in the clearing that she first met Alexin in. She knew something was coming. What, she didn't have a clue. But it was something._

_Something big._

* * *

Eli awoke with a start. She immediately got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and turned on the water. She splashed the cold water over her face. Her breathing was shallow and she was pretty scared.

She looked in the room to see Sam laying on the couch, asleep. Dean's bed was empty though, which was unusual. Before she had much time to think it over, the motel door opened. Elizabeth picked up her gun from the floor of the bathroom, where she had forgotten to pick it up when she had changed. She aimed it at the door as a figure walked inside.

"Whoa! Is that really necessary?" Dean whispered.

"Sorry." she said, sticking her gun into the waistband of her shorts. She sighed and walked back over to her bed. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey... What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to Eli on the bed.

"Had another dream..." she answered quietly.

"What happened?"

"He told me his name is Alexin, and that his family needs us. And something about him getting me."

"Anything else?"

"Well I was going to leave out the part where he hit on me, but since you asked."

"Wow, well that's not at creepy." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"This is too much. Dreams about a man saying he needs me, your deal. What are we supposed to do?"

"We'll get through it." he said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"That's just it: We might not."

"I'll make sure we get through it." Dean reassured her.

Eli smiled and him and put her head on his shoulder. Soon, she was asleep once again. As soon as Dean was sure she wasn't going to have another nightmare, he transferred her from his shoulder to her pillow and covered her with his leather jacket. He then went over to his bed and sat down, kicking off his shoes. He then laid down and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Predictions? Anyone? I would love to hear what you think is gonna happen next! But I do hope I can surprise you with the ending!**


	5. Sewers and Shifters

Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke up in the morning. She had slept well the rest of the night, but still felt tired. Both Sam and Dean were dressed and ready to go.

"Time to go." Dean said.

"Where to?" she asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Fun little field trip to the sewers."

"I'm gonna sleep here." she laid back down in bed.

"Nope. Out you come!" Sam exclaimed, walking over to the bed and pulling her out. Sam pulled her to her feet and threw her clothes into her arms. He then pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"That's one way to get someone up in the morning." Dean commented with a grin.

About two minutes later, Eli came out of the bathroom, dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She put on her boots, grumbling to herself about how she didn't even get her coffee yet. She grabbed her knife off of the bedside table and stuck it down her boot. Then, she got her gun from under her pillow, putting it into the waistband of her pants. She stuck a hair pin into her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

"Ready." she said.

The three Winchesters walked out of the door and over to the Impala. Elizabeth got into the back seat, Sam into the passenger side, and Dean sat in the driver's seat. Dean started the engine and they were out of there.

Ten minutes later, they had dropped Elizabeth off at the entrance to the part of the sewers that she was going to be checking. They were just pulling up to where Sam would be checking.

"See you in an hour. Meet in the middle." Dean said. Sam nodded and got out, closing his door behind him. Dean drove off towards his entrance.

Elizabeth was not in the best mood. Though, who would be, wandering around in the sewers at nine in the morning? She had her flashlight out, along with her gun. It was loaded with silver bullets.

"Well, isn't this a fun day on the job?" she asked herself.

She continued down the tunnels, searching every twist and turn for the shapeshifter. She really hoped that Sam was right about its hideout being somewhere within this area of the sewers because if he wasn't, the three of them just spent an hour crawling around the sewers for no reason. She sighed and looked down another corridor and saw a person. She realized that it was the shapeshifter.

Elizabeth carefully aimed her gun at the shapeshifter's heart. She was ready to take the shot when it turned towards her, grinning evilly.

"I don't think so, sweetie." it said. The shapeshifter quickly closed the gap between the two. Elizabeth threw a punch and the shifter blocked it. It then grabbed her head and smashed it into the wall, knocking Eli out.


	6. The Deliverer

**Hey everyone! Haven't done an author's note in a while to thank people, so here I am!**

* * *

**xRachelxBrowniex: I really love you, my friend. You've been reading these from the very beginning and supporting me every step of the way! You make writing that much nicer for me. Words cannot express how thankful I am to have you reviewing on every chapter. Thank you so much!**

**drawnoncatwhiskers: Thank you for your awesome reviews! They are kind and funny! I laughed when I saw that you reviewed "Plaid: Once a Winchester, always a Winchester." Thanks for supporting me! You are a great human being! (And look forward to more foreshadowing XD)**

**Guest: You are super cool. No joke. Always leave kind review and encouraging words! I love to read your reviews!**

**WHOO: Welcome to the wild ride that comes from the twisted place that is my brain! I hope you enjoy! Believe me, I have so many ideas for stories (in this series and others) that are floatin' around up here. Have fun!**

* * *

**Ok, I'll stop my gushing and get on with it then! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke up slowly. She found herself slumped against the wall. Looking around, she remembered where she was and sighed.

"Get up." the shapeshifter commanded, pointing a gun at her. Eli raised her hands and got up slowly. She walked forward and the shapeshifter fell behind, pushing the gun into her back.

"Where we headed?" Eli asked.

"That depends on you. Where are your brothers?" it questioned.

"What brothers?" she asked in an even tone.

"Don't try that on me. I know who you are."

"And who's that?"

"Elizabeth Belle Winchester."

Eli turned around to face him. He kept the gun trained on her, but let her do so. "How do you know that?" she asked quickly.

"The Winchesters are everywhere."

"I mean my middle name. How do you know my middle name?"

"I have my sources. You'll meet them soon enough. Now take me to your brothers."

Elizabeth sighed and lowered her head as she turned around and walked towards the meeting point.

* * *

Sam and Dean had arrived at the place where all three of their areas met up. They had been there for about ten minutes and were waiting for Elizabeth to arrive.

"What's taking her so long?" Dean wondered aloud, somewhat worriedly.

"Don't know. She should be ok, right?" Sam responded.

The two were wondering exactly that when Elizabeth came around the corner, shapeshifter close behind, pointing a gun at her. The two saw this right away and pulled out their guns.

"Let her go." Dean directed.

"No. I don't think I will. You see, I need her." the shifter told them.

"Let. Her. Go." Sam growled.

"Can you boys even hear me? I said no. You see, I don't need either of you, not really. You're just coming along so I can get rid of all loose ends."

"And who said we were coming with you?" Dean asked.

"I did. If you don't, I'm going to shoot your precious little sister. In fact, if you don't put your guns down, I'll shoot her."

Both brothers looked at each other before slowly kneeling down and placing their guns on the ground. After standing back up slowly, Sam said, "Happy now?"

"Extremely. Now come along. Get in front of your little sister." it responded.

Sam and Dean walked in front of Elizabeth and they were forced down a new series of tunnels. Even if they tried to escape, they would either get shot and die or get lost and not find their way out.

"Sorry, guys." Eli said quietly.

"It's fine. We would have wanted you to do this." Dean told her.

They continued on in silence until they came to a door.

"Open it." the shifter told Sam. Sam did as he was told and they walked into a room that looked like it used to be some sort of a boiler room. It was dark and damp with one dim light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The tree were led to three separate posts in different parts of the room. After all three Winchesters were secured, the shapeshifter went over to a table over by the wall behind Elizabeth. Sam and Dean watched as he pulled out a knife.

"No!" Sam yelled and Dean pulled on his ropes, trying to get them to come off.

"Elizabeth. Some very important people are looking for you." the shapeshifter said, ignoring the protests of the older Winchesters.

"And who are they? Because you don't seem very important." she responded evenly.

"Can't tell you that one yet. But, you're right, I'm not important. I'm just the deliverer."

"You wanted us to find you." Elizabeth realized.

"Yes, I did. Why do you think I touched some silverware? I wanted you to know how to find me."

"You have us now. What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was told to deliver your sister. Didn't say I couldn't have some fun first." it responded, walking over to Dean. He then cut Dean's face with the knife he was holding.

The shifter smiled evilly.


	7. Heroes Aren't Meant To Survive

**When I was writing this chapter, I was listening to this: ** watch?v=s0LpUQaLpwk

**Listen to it while reading (if possible) you want a better experience or something like that. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been hours since they had been captured. The shifter had made his way through all of the Winchester siblings, but focusing most on Elizabeth. He was finding some real joy in cutting up the hunters mercilessly.

Sam and Dean were just barely holding on to consciousness and Eli had passed out about a half hour ago.

"Sammy...?" Dean asked weakly.

"Hm...?" Was Sam's response.

"How you holdin' up?"

"Oh, I'm swell."

"Smart-ass." Dean chuckled, then winced a little.

The brothers had cuts all up their arms and they were bleeding. The shifter had thrown the brothers one towel each before going out to do god-knows-what. Eli, on the other hand, had cuts everywhere. She hadn't been given anything to help with her wounds and was bleeding freely all over the floor.

"Do you think Liz is gonna be ok?" Sam asked.

"No, no, no. Don't you turn into me." Dean told Sam.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean worry about yourself. I can worry about you two, you don't have to turn into me."

"I'm a big brother now, of course I'm going to turn into you."

"Please don't, Sam. I want you to keep going when I'm gone." Dean was practically begging.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want you to die after I go to hell. I want you to live on with Eli. Don't sacrifice yourself. Ever. It sucks."

"It's what you've done."

"I'm telling you not to do what I've done."

Before Sam could respond, the shifter walked back in. "Looks like I have to hurry this up." it said. It then walked over to Eli and slapped her across the face. Dean pulled on his ropes angrily. Both Winchester boys looked at each other and nodded. They both started trying to work their ropes off again.

"Wha..?" Eli muttered, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Dean said.

"Thanks." Elizabeth responded sarcastically.

"They want you now, Elizabeth." the shifter said, taking a knife off of the table, "They want me to deliver you now."

"Who wants me? You never answered that." she asked.

"Oh I guess it doesn't really matter now. I can just tell you. The people that want you are Alexin's people. The man you've been seeing in your dreams. The man that says he needs you. Well, now's the time." it informed them. Then, it did the unthinkable.

The shifter used the knife it was holding to stab Elizabeth in the heart.

"NO!" Both Winchester brothers screamed. Sam got up, free of his ropes and ran to the pile of their weapons on the floor. Dean got free as well and ran for the weapons as well. They both grabbed their guns and shot the shapeshifter in the heart multiple times. They wasted no time in running over to Elizabeth and cutting the ropes off of her wrists. She was pale and looked extremely weak.

"No... No, no, NO!" Sam said, holding Elizabeth in his arms. Dean was silent as he knelt down next to his siblings.

It was happening all over again. His sister was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We'll get you out of here, you'll be ok." Sam said.

Elizabeth smiled. "There's no time, Sammy. I think it's the end of the line..." she told him softly.

"No, it can't be. You can't die."

"It'll be ok..." she smiled sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dean started running a hand through Elizabeth's hair. She looked up at him and smiled a little. "It will be ok, Dean. It's all going to be ok."

"Hard to believe." he responded, tears threatening to fall.

"Have faith, Deany." Her voice was soft and full of emotion.

Sam was crying now, tears streaming down his face. Dean couldn't hold it anymore and started crying as well.

"We did good, brothers." Elizabeth told them. Both brothers watch the light fade from her eyes and her body went limp.

Elizabeth Belle Winchester was dead.

Dean stood up straight and went over to the table holding the shifter's torture tools. He flipped the table and kicked it, still in tears. Sam lowered her body to the floor and stood up himself, crying silently. He headed out the door and stood out there, still in shock. Dean joined him and Sam hugged him as soon as Dean made it out. Dean hugged back. There were no words exchanged, nor did there need to be. Both Winchesters knew what the other was feeling because they were feeling the same way. Sam released the hug and headed back into the room, ready to take their sister's body to safety. Dean followed and the sight that met them made the moment so much worse.

Elizabeth's body was gone. It had vanished.

This was more than the brothers could handle. They both grabbed their things off of the floor and headed out the door. Back out of the sewers. Back to the world.

Without their little sister.

* * *

**Elizabeth will return.**


End file.
